The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computers have opened up an entire industry of internet shopping. In many ways, online shopping has changed the way consumers purchase products. For example, a consumer may want to know what they will look like in and/or with a product. On the webpage of a certain product, a photograph of a model with the particular product may be shown. However, users may want to see more accurate depictions of themselves in relation to various products.